Ferris Wheel shipping
by Author Max
Summary: A love story between Hilda and N. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Black and White

Ferris Wheel shipping

Chapter 1

**Read too much ferris wheel shipping and played to much pokemon white, starter avatar, Hilda. Slight, no, strong lemon...**

Hilda's POV:

"So, you have awakened your hero," he said. The one whom I fallen in love with standing in front of me with a blank yet sinister face. His last words to me just all last night.

_Flash back..._

_ We were kissing each other furiously. As I slowly dug my hands under his shirt to feel his unusually smooth back, he work down on my shorts. Since we did not have much time as we were in our ferris wheel cart attempting to make the most of our memories together. He slowly slips my shorts down and reveal my silk, white panties. As I feel his friend bulging in excitement, I release his pride from its prison._

_ "Hilda..." he said very softly as he gave me a kiss. As he adjust the position of my underwear, he enters my very first sweet spot and breaking my virginity. The pain was more than I imagined. It was as if I was stabbed in the heart with a knife dipped in a love potion as passion spread from my adulthood area. "Are you ready?"_

_ "Yes N, please make love to me," I said. I knew my love for him was strong as he to me. He began to move softly and slowly. I moan with passion as my insides are being stirred. "N, please go faster."_

_ He complied. His speed increased and continue to keep his pace. As my mind go blank, all I could grasp was him. It had seen that my sanity is faltering. All I could want and need is his passion to me. It might sound selfish, but it was our last night together._

_ "Please faster, harder," he did. But I was able to tell he was almost at his limit. Which was very close. I completely lose my sanity as my tongue began to hang out and my movement, just turning into spasm. Just seconds he came. And I released. I leaned onto his body in exhaustion._

_ "Hilda-san," N said._

_ "Don't tell me your done for the night," he purred. "We have much to do."_

_ His pride still in me and hardened once again for our very last ride around the wheel. He lift me up, removing me of him as I whine. I felt desperate. Desperate for him. He leaned me on the seat and re entered me. And all ride long, we continue till it was time for us to leave. To say good bye. I cried to sleep. Knowing my lover, would become my enemy. That if I won, he would leave me and exile himself for Arceus knows how long. From that very moment, my heart was all ready broken._

End of Chapter 1

**Hope you like it. I really love the Ferris Wheel shipping better than chess shipping. Review, comment. Etc. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ferris Wheel shipping chapter 2

Hilda's POV:

I did it. I had won. Zekrom stood over the fallen Reshiram in triumph. Now N has to leave me. I collapsed on the ground. My broken heart felt like daggers piercing my soul. Ghetsis has fled and N walked towards me. He lifts my chin up so that I could look at him.

"Hilda," he said sadly. "Don't cry. I'll be back. I promise. I will."

"But why?" I cried. "Why must you exile yourself? Why couldn't you just stay?"

"I can't," he said. Crying. "It was the foretold in the legend. If either one shall lose, the heroes of the white dragon shall be forth banished and the black dragon owner shall be the slave."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Hilda, but I have no choice. I have awoken Reshiram," he whispered. "I have lost. Now I must leave."

"You can't," I said grabbing his arm. I brought him into a tight hug. "As the champion, I won't let you."

"Very well," he said smiling.

"Promise?" I pleaded.

"Promise," he brought me closer to a kiss. I kissed backed as my soul began piecing itself together. We held eacth other for a minute till he pressed a certain point in my nerve and I began to collapse. "I'm sorry Hilda, but I must go."

"N," I mouthed as my voice refuse to come out. My vision blackened and the last image I saw was N looking back on me with a promise before leaving on Reshiram.

_An hour later…_

"Hilda," I heard. It sounded like a guy. Is it N? No, his voice isn't demanding.

"Hilda-san," a little girl's voice.

"Hilda!" my mother. I opened my eyes instantly searching for a specific man. I didn't see him.

"I came as fast as I could!" I saw Hilbert running to us. Everyone surrounding me; Mom, Professor Juniper, Cheren, Alder, Hilbert, and Iris. N wasn't there.

"Where's N?" I asked. Cheren handed me a note;

_Dear Hilda,_

_ Forgive me. But I have no choice but to have take my leave of Unova. I know it is hard, but please. Smile. Don't make me the reason you're unable to continue. Follow your dreams. Make Pokemon and humans the greatest of bonds. Do not come looking for me. But I promise you, I will return for you._

_Your Beloved,_

_N_

After I read the note, I cried. My soul became empty and my heart, forever destroyed. How could he? How dare he? Leaving me thinking he was the reason my life has ended. He said he would return but how can he? He said it himself. The owner of Reshiram is forever banished. How can he make such promise he knows he can't keep?

With the last of my strength, I ran out the crack of N's castle, summoned Zekrom, and flew off searching for him. I couldn't let him leave me. Not like this. I ignored all the people who called my name. All I cared was to find N and bring him home. If that stupid legend evens pisses off Arceus, I would not fucking care. All I care is to find the one man who loved me, and bring him home.

N's POV:

That girl. She never listens. As I see her flying off on Zekrom's back just looking for me. She took east. Now I shall take west. I promise Hilda, I will comeback for you.

Third person POV:

After thorough search for N after flying to all known Pokemon regions. Hilda had given up. She had spent two years with a broken heart. Every where she went, the Pokemon Center. The mart. Even a hotel, she could not find him. Every night in a hotel, she would moan his name in memory of when they had there virginities taken from each other at the ferris wheel.

Hilda was packing her belongings when she had heard that Team Plasma had began stirring disturbance in cave containing Kyurem. With that news, she had instantly gotten her items ready and flew back to Unova region on Zekroms back.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
